Her first Christmas Gift
by Kirea-K
Summary: This is my Secret Santa present to a special friend. You know who you are! As requested there is a lot of sugar in it. No angst, no fear, just fluffiness. Do not accept complaints regarding any possible sugar overdose. :-


The morning light entering through the window gave the skin of his back and his hair a golden tone. He was sleeping on his side, one arm under his head and the other arm above her, the sheet barely covering him from his waist down. She could not help smiling. She loved watching him sleep. It was not just watching his amazing body; it was his peace. There had been a time where his sleep had not been like that; and they had overcome it together. It gave her a warm feeling.

She couldn't help running her fingers through his hair and move closer to whisper in his ear "Merry Christmas" while placing a soft kiss in his cheek. It was Christmas morning, and even if she had never cared too much herself, she knew it meant a lot to him, and she would just do anything to see him happy.

He slowly stirred, pulling her instinctively closer to him for a kiss, even without being fully awake.

"Merry Christmas Cristina" he said against her mouth.

"So, have you been a good guy this year? Do you think Santa has brought you a present?"

"I know I must have been good this year…Got my present already… you both are my best present.." he whispered, slowly waking up, and pulling a lock away from her face.

She knew he meant it, but it still caught her breath. She would never forget the joy in his eyes as she had told him about her state. She had feared he would be anxious, or even get a panic attack, but she had been wrong. She had been the nervous one. She had summoned him to their favorite on call room as soon as she had gotten the results; unable to wait till they got home. She remembered to have seen him frown at her concerned expression upon entering the room. And then, unable to utter the words, she had just passed him the pregnancy test and held her breath. He had not hesitated, his eyes going from surprise to happiness in question of seconds. From being two meters away to holding her in her arms and lifting her from the floor. His happiness had always been contagious, and every doubt she might have had vanished into thin air. They were going to do it; they were going to have a baby.

"Talking about your gift, I think I've got the right name for her" she said, coming back to the present, with a big smile on her face. "She will be Jana; if you like it"

Smiling, and wondering about the name, he sat upright against the headboard and dragged her towards him to have her snuggling against his chest.

"Jana… Jana Hunt…Jana Yang-Hunt" he spoke while placing his hand on her enlarged belly "I like it, sounds nice; short and sweet. I can get used to it. Is there a reason for it?" he wondered with a smile.

"She was my teacher years ago. I was a spoilt brat, doing whatever I wanted; and for a while on the verge of getting lost. There was even a time when I lost sight that I wanted to be a surgeon. She steered me in the right direction, and really changed my life. Haven't heard from her in years but getting pregnant got me to remember. I want our girl to be just like her. Smart, funny and compassionate…a good person… just some of the things I love about her father..." she looked up at his eyes, letting the emotion show, until he bent his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Some of the things a love about her mother" he replied holding her tight.

They just stayed there, her hand holding his over her belly, lost in each other's eyes for some time.

"Well, now … seeing that you consider Jana gift enough, I guess I should return the present I bought you… see if I can get a refund…you're right, you're already getting more than you deserve…" she joked, breaking the silence after a while, stretching to fetch a box from her night stand.

"You've bought me a present?" He asked, really surprised "but you do not like Christmas…"

"I've gotten tired of you buying me something every year and me coming empty handed, so, yes, this year, you've got a present" and she handed him the box, smiling.

She could read the emotion in his eyes. After nearly four years together; after all they had been through, this was the first time ever she had bought him a Christmas present. Maybe the pregnancy was making her hormonal, but seeing him gloat with happiness was making her eyes moist.

"Very nice watch Cristina, I love it! Thank you" he said kissing her, and with a smile on his face, happy to get his first Christmas present from her, though a little surprised at her classic choice.

"Turn it around" she said, suddenly blushing.

She could see the astonishment in his face, as he read the inscription on the back of the watch… "_Marry me. C"_

It took him some seconds to react, and he had to clear his throat to be able to speak "I thought you were against marriage, are you sure?" He asked taking her face in his hands, and staring seriously into her eyes.

"Yes, I am sure… I thought that a watch was a better idea than getting down on one knee and proposing to you with a diamond ring… but I could do it, if that's what it takes" she said, trying to sound lighter, while waiting for his answer.

As he used to do, when he was missing the words to express his emotions, he just kissed her, with all the passion he had in him. Letting her know how much her words meant to him. Not that there was much doubt about his answer.

Still without verbally answering, he reached to open the last drawer of his night stand, and returned to his original position to hold her against him.

"This has been in my drawer since I moved in here, over three years ago, just waiting for the right moment to give it to you" He spoke, opening the little velvet box and sliding the elegant simple ring in her finger. "I've wanted to marry you since I first met you Cristina"

She stared at the ring in her finger, and then at him. He always managed to surprise her. His generosity and patience with her seemed to know no limits. It was her turn to kiss him, and share her feelings

"Do I take this as a "yes"?" she laughed against his mouth.

"Yes, whenever you want" he concluded, taking her hand to his mouth and kissing the ring in her finger. "Thank you for the best present ever"

"Thank you for being you. Merry Christmas Owen" she whispered once again, while curling against his body. She would be happy spending Christmas day just hugging him in bed.

"Merry Christmas Cristina… and Merry Christmas Jana" was his answer.


End file.
